The Minecraftians
by Odard
Summary: The Minecraftians are the most elite group of players ever put together. Odard is one of them. Three Minecraftians must go to the Real World to meet with a person who has contracted them. But the plane they are in crashes onto an island. The only survivors are Sara, Mark, and Odard. Will they survive and escape this island? Or will they die horribly?


**A/N: This is a fictional story but has real life people. The group "The Minecraftians" is a Skype group my friends and I are in and I had an idea to make a story about The Minecraftians. **

**DISCLAIMER: Mojang owns Minecraft. I do not own Minecraft, it's mods, or any of it's features. The only part of Minecraft I own is my account.**

**Chapter 1: The Minecraftians**

My name is Odard. I'm not what most people would call "Human". Why is that? Oh..um…don't freak out. But I'm a cyborg creeper. Long story. Actually not really a long story. I used to be a creeper but I was captured by scientists who wanted to make me a human but first they had to make me a cyborg. After that the facility shutdown and I escaped. Now I'm just some random griefer that everyone's afraid of when they first see me. Which is why I HATE travelling. I like to just stay in Notch City. Anyway...let me tell you about the Minecraftians.

The Minecraftians are elite. They're the best team of people anyone would ever meet. However they're small. They were started just last year and now this year they're recruiting new members. The Minecraftians are the most elite people in all of Minecraftia. And I want to be part of them.

I saw the poster saying they were recruiting new members and my heart skipped a beat. I ran to their "Headquarters" and signed up. I walked into the building and sat down in the waiting room. It seemed like hours. Probably because it was. But eventually they called my name and I walked through the door.

The room was big. It was a dome. About the size of a planetarium. But it was empty. Completely empty. I heard a voice "Welcome, Odard. Your task here is simple. There will be 3 trials to go through. You must respond to each one correctly and we will evaluate your score and see if you will be let in." The voice scared me. How did it know my name? How did I even HEAR the voice? Was I going insane? Just then everything around me began to shimmer, and with it came land.

Soon I was in a small part of a plain's biome, with the most OP stuff you could imagine. And there was a house. Another player's house. This player apparently had a bounty on his head, considering the wanted poster in my inventory. I realized the trial. I lit 5 of my TNT and threw it at the house. I turned around and shut my eyes, anticipating the explosion. **_BOOM!_** It knocks me back and as I get up I see the owner of the house. I pull out my sword and throw it at his chest. He poofs away like nothing happened.

The room began to shimmer again, and a new place came. I was tied up. On a ship full of Herobrine's servants. They were pushing me into the lake slowly. What do I do? I know I have to escape….but how? They push me into the ocean below, and the ropes loosen just enough for me to grab my sword. I do so and cut the rope with it. I swim free of my binding and find TNT in my inventory once again. Along with building blocks. I know what to do. I put a cube of TNT (20x20x20 and filled up) under the ship, put a bunch of blocks around it, and light it. I swim away and watch the ship blow.

The room changes once more. This time it's a ceremony. I have a gold medal and I'm staring at a crowd, with a man giving a speech about me. What happened? I look at the medal and see that I'm mistaken for a statue of me, and am being dedicated to the city. I try to move but I'm stuck in stone. With all my force I push into the stone around me and I push it down, breaking the chest and cracking the back. I push myself back up, and squeeze out of the hole in the chest. The crowd is shocked. And an arrow flies towards me. I lose all thought, and it hits me. Literally….the arrow hits me. The area around me vanishes.

I lost….I know I lost. I just screwed up in the biggest way I could possibly screw up. "Well done. I know that arrow is discouraging. But that's the only way to get you out of the last trial. You did exceedingly well. You will be put straight into the main division. My eyes widened. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA :D:D:D:D IOBEWM^PONMUPO^U". I realized what I just did. "Um. I mean….thank you…..sir." and I bowed. NAILED IT! I walked out of the room…..and stuff happened. SKIP TO 1 YEAR LATER NOW :D

**I hope you guys like it so far! Chapter 2 will be out shortly after this, if not right after this chapter so by the time you finish reading this you probably won't even notice that there wasn't a Chapter 2. **

**Remember to read and review! And any of the other Favorite/Follow/Sub/Randomstuff if you like it. Bai!**


End file.
